fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Allen Blackwall
Allen Blackwall (ブラックワルアレン, Burakkuwaru Aren) is one of the Ten Wizard Saints . He serves as the fifth strongest Saint, a testament to his power. Because of his choice of magics and profession, he is known as the Silent Fang. Appearance Allen has slightly graying hair and dull red eyes. He wears a gray dress shirt and black trousers, black shoes and a red, ragged cloak. Around his neck is a tilted cross pendant. He wears a multitude of rings on his right hand, one on his ring finger and three on the fourth. He often keeps his bangs swept over his forehead, only brushing them back when he begins to seriously concentrate on something. Personality Allen has a very sick and twisted sense of humor, born from his time as an assassin. He finds morbid subjects far more interesting than the mundane, regular topics many people discuss. Although very cynical and depressed, he isn’t as dark as he seems, often making snide remarks and playful jabs at his friends, his own or his teammates’ expense to brighten the mood. Unlike many people, he doesn’t seem to particularly care for his status as a Wizard Saint, seeing as simply a pointless title. He believes that the attention the title brings grew stale early on in his career, and that as a natural loner, the attention is annoying at times. Equipment Greatsword: Allen carries with him at nearly all times a massive greatsword. It appears as a rather plain blade, save for some scrollwork along the sides. In the hilt of the sword is a gear system. What purpose it serves is unclear. Magic and Abilities Immense Magic Power: As one of the Wizard Saints, the sheer weight of his power is perhaps one of his most defining traits. power is raw and heavy, and when exerted is capable of crushing solid stone into rubble with astonishing ease. Sound Magic (音魔法 Oto Mahō) : Allen’s signature magic, Sound Magic allows him to use sound for a wide number of purposes. With this magic, he can render himself perfectly silent, allowing him to remain undetected. He can also choose to amplify sounds to the point they become capable of dealing damage physically. He can alter the nature of the sounds as he sees fit, modifying even the most innocent noise to serve his ends. *'Silence' (無言, Mugon): By casting his magic upon himself, Allen renders his movements, from his footfalls, the swish of his cloak and even the clang of his weapon hitting something impossible to hear by those he doesn’t wish to discover him. He can also widen the area of effect to encompass a small group. However, this version rapidly eats at his energy reserves, to the point he can only keep it active for a few minutes at best. *'Sonic Boom' (ソニックブーム, Sonikkubuumu): On the opposite side of the spectrum, he can instead utilize the softest of sounds as a destructive weapon, creating sonic pulses that can deal incredible amounts of damage in a surrounding area. *'Snapshot' (スナップショット, Sunappushotto): By merely snapping his fingers, Allen creates basically a bullet of sound waves that travels in the direction he points. The spell moves at the speed of sound, making it hard to dodge, but because of its size, it barely inflicts any damage, making it great for incapacitating. Shadow Magic (陰魔法, Kage Mahō): The second of two magics that make Allen impossible to detect in many cases, he is a genius in the art of using the shadows to his advantage. Unlike many, who use the shadows for offense, he only uses them passively, augmenting his natural stealth skills by cloaking himself within their black embrace. Above-Average Strength: Despite what his thin frame may make you believe, Allen is considerably strong, capable of lifting a massive, one-hundred pound sword single-handedly and swing it around as if it were far lighter. Master Infiltrator: Allen is a gifted prodigy in the arts of covert death-dealing. Having mastered magics that specifically enhance his capabilities, his talent is undeniable. Expert Swordsman: For when he’s unable to deal with a target stealthily, he can engage directly, using his enormous sword with blinding dexterity and skill. Trivia Allen’s appearance is based on Qrow from the web series RWBY. His theme song, as chosen by the author is Absolute Zero by Stone Sour.